Hydrokinetic amplifiers, such as explained in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 612,742, filed May 21, 1984, entitled HYDROKINETIC AMPLIFIER, far surpass injectors in their ability to transfer momentum from vapor to liquid for increasing the liquid pressure. Momentum transfer coefficients for injectors have ranged up to about 0.5, and hydrokinetic amplifiers have increased this coefficient to more than 0.6, thereby more than doubling the pressure gain achieved by injectors.
I have discovered a way that hydrokinetic amplifiers can further increase the coefficient of momentum transfer to at least 0.8. This makes hydrokinetic amplifiers operate even more efficiently and achieve an even higher pressure gain between liquid input and output. It also expands the potential uses for hydrokinetic amplifiers.